Canadian Patent Application 2,763,081 (Lourenco et al) entitled “Method to Product Liquefied Natural Gas (LNG) at Midstream Natural Gas Liquids (NGLs) Recover Plants” describes a process addition to straddle plants which are used to recover natural gas liquids (NGL's). The described process allows these plants, in addition to producing NGL's, to also efficiently produce liquid natural gas (LNG).
There will hereinafter be described an alternative to the method described in the 2,763,081 patent application. The method can be used wherever high pressure gas flows and supporting infrastructure exists to deal with the process streams, such as at straddle plants.